gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gracie Ancelotti
Gracie Ancelotti – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, córka szefa rodziny Ancelotti — Giovanniego Ancelottego. Historia Gracie urodziła się w 1977 roku w Alderney City w Alderney, w rodzinie dona Giovanniego Ancelotti. Mimo to nie brała udziału w sprawach związanych z mafią Ancelotti Family. Dzięki łatwemu dostępowi do narkotyków uzależniła się od kokainy i została za jej posiadanie aresztowana w 2003 roku. W międzyczasie zaczęła imprezować w klubach nocnych oraz zaprzyjaźniła się z Anthonym Prince'em. W 2007 roku została ponownie aresztowana, lecz tym razem za jazdę pod wpływem alkoholu. Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją w mieszkaniu Tony'ego, gdzie imprezuje z Rocco Pelosim, Evanem Mossem i Sharon Morton, wciągając kokainę. Ich spotkanie zostaje jednak przerwane przez Luisa, który przychodzi na spotkanie z Tonym. Rozzłoszczona tym faktem Gracie będąc pod wpływem krzyczy na Luisa mówiąc mu, że Tony leży na podłodze. Po ocknięciu się Tony'ego Gracie wspomina swojej koleżance Sharon o tym, że planuje sprzedać swojego różowego Feltzera na stronie Autoeroticar.com. Następnym razem odwozimy ją wraz z Tonym do jej domu przy Babbage Drive w Acter. Podczas jazdy rozmawia ona z Luisem o tym dlaczego nie chce się z nią spotykać. Dowiaduje się wtedy, że nie jest w jego typie, gdyż nie umawia się on z córkami przywódców gangów od kiedy ojciec Dani Lupiselli chciał go wykastrować. Później rozmawiają również o danym związku Tony'ego z Royem Zito oraz problemach związanych z ostatnimi wpisami The Celebinatora. Później okazuje się, że Derrick i Patrick McReary postanawiają porwać Gracie. Poinformowany o tym wcześniej Niko umawia się z nią na „jazdę próbną” jej samochodem. Pomimo iż nie jest ona zbytnio przekonano do tego czy Niko aby na pewno chciałby kupić różowe auto postanawia jednak się z nim przejechać. Podczas przejażdżki rozmawia z nim o relacjach ze swoim ojcem i środowiskiem homoseksualistów. Po krótkiej rozmowie Gracie pyta Niko czy nie jest z nią czasem z innego powodu niż kupno samochodu. Wyjawia jej, że to tylko przykrywka by ją porwać. Gdy Gracie się o tym dowiaduje próbuje dzwonić do swojego ojca i szarpie się z Niko próbując uciec z pojazdu. W końcu porywacz nie wytrzymuje i uderza ją w twarz, przez co ta traci przytomność. Gracie trafia do kryjówki w Leftwood, gdzie jest pilnowana na zmianę przez Packiego i Gordona. Pomimo iż została porwana jej ojciec sądzi, że tak naprawdę dobrze bawi się z przyjaciółmi. By udowodnić, że jest w błędzie Niko robi jej zdjęcie, które Patrick przesyła jej ojcu żądając okupu. O porwaniu dowiaduje się później Tony, który zdesperowany wzywa do siebie Luisa. Razem z nim postanawia wyśledzić porywaczy, którzy stacjonują w Dukes. Podczas jazdy do miejsca pobytu porywaczy Tony otrzymuje od Rocco zdjęcia Gracie wykonane przez Niko i stwierdza, że za wszystko odpowiada niedokonana transakcja z diamentami. Po odnalezieniu miejsca, w którym ukrywana jest Gracie, Tony wysyła wiadomość do bossa mafii, by go o tym poinformować. Ich plan jednak nie wypala, gdyż porywacze dowiadują się o tym, że ktoś ich śledził. Gracie zostaje więc wpakowana do bagażnika i przewieziona przez Niko do innej kryjówki znajdującej się w Northwood, gdzie czeka na nią Patrick. Gracie zostaje ostatecznie oddana Luisowi i Tony'emu po transakcji, w której wymieniają ją na wcześniej zdobyte diamenty w Charge Island Water Treatment Facility na Charge Island. Po uwolnieniu jej okazuje się, że Irlandczycy zostali zaatakowani przez ludzi Raya Bulgarina. Gracie ucieka jednak z Luisem i Tonym łodzią unikając konfrontacji z gangsterami. Podczas ucieczki wkurza się ona na swoich znajomych, którzy zamiast zabić jej porywaczy wraz z nią uciekli. Zdenerwowany tymi słowami Luis ogłusza ją uderzeniem w twarz. Niko Bellic porywa ją na zlecenie Gerry'ego McReary, a później razem z Packie'em wymieniają ją na diamenty Tony'ego Prince'a. Gracie kilka dni później po transakcji spotyka przechodzącego w pobliżu jej dom Niko. Zszokowana zaistniałym spotkaniem wzywa swoich ochroniarzy (Sala, Tony'ego, Anthony'ego, Marka i Benny'ego) każąc im jej pomóc. Niko zabija ich jednak i oddala się z miejsca zdarzenia. W tym momencie Gracie może próbować uciec swoim nowym autem z miejsca zdarzenia, dzięki czemu można ją zabić. Kartoteka Scenariusz przypadkowego spotkania }} Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * I'll Take Her * Ransom * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * jako przypadkowa postać (może zostać zabita) The Ballad of Gay Tony * Blog This!... * Frosting on the Cake * Ladies Half Price Galeria Plik:Gracie Ancelotti (IV - art).jpg|Artwork Gracie z GTA IV Plik:Gracie Ancelotti (TBGT).jpg|Gracie w The Ballad of Gay Tony Plik:Gracie Ancelotti (TBGT - art).jpg|Artwork Gracie z The Ballad of Gay Tony Kategoria:Postacie w Grand Theft Auto IV Kategoria:Postacie w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Kategoria:Przypadkowe postacie de:Gracie Ancelotti en:Gracie Ancelotti es:Gracie Ancelotti fr:Gracie Ancelotti hu:Gracie Ancelotti nl:Gracie Ancelotti pt:Gracie Ancelotti ru:Грейси Анчелотти